Just because
by Death Goddess and Angel Mayer
Summary: This is called Just Because. Why? Well Just because! I sound like the kids on the apple jacks commercial! Anyway, Someone trying to kill Duo and Heero, This is only my second fic! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

By Sarah Bose. Copyrighted by Sarah Bose- 2002

I hereby state that I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters, but do declare that I love Duo Maxwell. Please just enjoy my story. P.S : Sorry, but I don't know much Japanese or too much about everyone, but I'll do my best to make it an enjoyable story.

_Part 1_

The end of the gun was pointed at Duo, the holder, Heero Yuy, was sent to kill him. There was nothing he could do, they were strict orders from his command.

Duo stared at the end of the barrel, his mouth dry and face flushed. He was afraid, he had always been scared of death. Tears formed in his eyes as he held back from crying.

"Heero...."

"What's wrong Duo?" Heero replied solemnly, but a bit of anger showed in his face. "You're the God of death aren't you? You should be welcoming this." Heero pulled the trigger a bit, but stopped at the look on Duo's face.

"Heero....you don't want to do this.." Duo said, his voice quivering as he slowly lifted his hand and placed it on top of the barrel.

After looking at Duo for a few minutes, he let the gun fall to the floor, but the angle he dropped it made it go off and the bullet hit Duo with such force that he fell onto his back.

"Duo?!?!" Heero yelled as he ran over and kneeled down next to him, lifting him to a halfway sitting position, holding him in his arms.

Duo wasn't hurt severely, but he was in shock; the bullet hit him near the shoulder just about three inches from his heart. And he was, of course, over reacting.

"I see the light....Its welcoming me....Take care of Hilde for me..."

Heero gave him a "Oh my god Baka! You're such a freak!" looks then shook him harshly. "Duo!! Snap out of it!!! Its only your shoulder!!!"

Duo looked at Heero and gave him a scared smile. "..I knew that.."

With Duo everything was life threatening. He just doesn't know how to handle the life death situations.

After Duo passed out from emotional stress, Heero walked out the door to go find Quatre; Leaving his blood stained gun lying on the tile floor.

"So you shot him?" Quatre asked wrapping Duo's shoulder as he sat motionless in his chair.

"I didn't shoot him!" Heero replied aggravated. " I dropped the gun and it went off!"

" But didn't your command tell you to kill him?" Wufei said walking into the room with Trowa.

"Screw my command! They're a bunch of self-serving Bastards! I dont know why I left you guys to be with them to begin with!" Heero yelled angrily slamming his fist into the wall.

"Calm down Heero.." Quatre soothed as he tied the end of Duo's bandages. "No one was severely hurt, we forgive you."

Quatre was always the peacemaker of the five boys. He doesn't like fighting, especially when its between themselves. Quatre cries at the sight of war, yet he still feels the need to help.

Trowa rolled his eyes and sat down. "Maybe if Duo wasn't such a baby we wouldn't have so many problems." He said folding his arms across his chest stubbornly.

Duo had been sitting in his chair in the dark corner of the room listening to them, staring at the floor absentmindedly. So many things were going through his mind, so many different feelings. He felt ashamed for acting so childish over a mere gunshot wound to the shoulder. The God of Death?? Afraid?? It was too dishonorable for his tastes...but after he thought a minute he realized it couldn't have been helped, though the Shinigami was known for taking many people's lives, he just couldn't bear the fact of losing his own.

Heero looked at Duo Sadly, he felt really bad about shooting him, even if he didn't really pull the trigger.

Duo stood up and walked out of the room, he didn't say anything, nor did he look at any of his fellow pilots. He knew he had to pull himself together and being with them wouldn't help.

They all watched him leave and as Quatre went to go give him a pep talk he was welcomed with a harsh "no" on the cheek by Heero's hand which sent him into a sitting position on the ground, he was surprised, but he understood.

"Let him be alone" The soldier said sitting in Duo's chair. "He wouldn't talk to you anyway."


	2. Just because C2

By Sarah Bose. Copyrighted by Sarah Bose- 2002

This is my second chapter to Just because. I hope you enjoy it. And thereís a cliffhanger at the end, so youíll have to wait for the next installment to find out what happens next!! Enjoy!

_Part 2_

Duo sat outside on the dewy grass, he let himself fall onto his back and winced as he hit the ground. His violet eyes fell upon the stars, the beautiful stars, they seemed like they were calling to him, saying hello; trying to persuade him to tell them his secrets and feelings once more like he had done so many other times. They wanted to comfort him once more. He wanted so badly to hold one in his arms, hold it to his tired and battle worn body, and feel the warmth. He longed for freedom, to live a life, not to be held back by his fellow pilots. But, of course, Duo would never leave them, he knew he couldnít, they were his group, his clan, the people heíd spent nearly all of his life with they were his friends, they did almost everything together, and Duo didnít want to be alone. If he didnít have people around him his mind would be on his own problems. Those deep dark secrets of his past that he shared with no one and protectively made sure no one got a hold of.

Suddenly a gunshot brought him out of his thoughts and he snapped back into reality.

He looked around frantically getting to his feet, then he bolted to the side as another bullet went flying by. "Heero!!!!" He yelled scared as someone reached out from the darkness, grabbed his ankle and pulled his foot out from under him.

Duo hit the ground hard and yelled out as he struggled to get free from the attacker that jumped onto his stomach, holding him down.

Once he heard the second gunshot Heero was out of his seat and out the door. ëDuoís in troubleÖ..he needs my help!í he thought to himself as he ran down the hallway of Quatreís mid-suburban summer house; and behind him, wondering what was going on, were the other three.

The person who was struggling to get Duo still so that they could shoot him was wearing all black clothes, with a mask that had a place cut out for eyes. The personís eyes, Duo noticed, were a beautiful shade of gray, almost a white silver, and they held him; once he looked at those eyes, he quit moving.

The person held the gun to Duoís head, and for the first time, he wasnít scared; he stared into those silver eyes, as if dreaming, he could see the stars he loved so much in those eyes, and he felt at peace for the first time in his life.

"Silver" (Which is what weíll call him for now..) stared at him. ëWhat the hell???í He thought. ëwhy isnít he scared???í

Out of nowhere Heero lunged at Silver, knocking him off of Duo. Then he sat on Silverís stomach, holding him by the neck angrily. "Who the hell are you?!?!" Heero demanded.

Silver went to pull the trigger to shoot Heero, but he realized that his gun was missing and a few cuss words later he looked to see Heero holding in front of his face. He was immediately taken with fear.

"I want some answers!! Now!!" Heero yelled ready to shove the gun in Silverís mouth and pull the trigger.

Silver gulped. No one had ever used his own gun against him.

The braided boy was bewildered. He got to his feet and Quatre walked over to him. "You okay Duo?" The light blonde asked.

"Yeah, Iím alright." Duo Replied walking over to Silver and Heero.

Heero was looking down at Silver with a death glare, he wanted to kill him. "Answer me!!" He replied threatening Silver with the gun.

You could just barely see Silverís smile underneath his mask as his eyes twinkled. He had a secret the others didnít know, and he was happy.

"What are you smiling about??" Heero replied angrily.

Silver laughed as he pulled off his mask to reveal long light blue hair and his silver eyes glowed with excitement.

"HEíS A GIRL!!" Duo choked, taken aback.

Heero looked at her speechless, she was beautiful. ëHeeroÖyou have Relena, snap out of it!í He thought to himself as he shook his head to get back his train of thought.

"Thatís correctÖ.Duo Maxwell.." She said, her voice soft and threatening.

The God of Death was stunned, a girl had nearly ended his life.

The girl laughed evilly, then she pushed Heero off and stood up. "Prepare to fight for your lives Heero Yuy and Duo MaxwellÖ" Then she gave them one last smile and disappeared back into the darkness before Heero could catch her.

"Oi, Heero, who was that?!?" Duo asked scratching his head.

"I dunnoÖ" Heero replied picking something up off the ground, looking it over carefully, Then slips it into his back pocket as he walks back towards the house. " Looks like my command is trying to kill us DuoÖ"

OOOOHHH!!!!!! Cliffhanger!!!! wait for the next episode of "Just because"!!!

(And just to tell you, its called "Just Because" wellÖbecause its just one of those stories where anything can happenÖ.okay, its because I couldnít think off anything elseÖ hope that doesnít ruin your enjoyment.)


	3. Just because C3

By Sarah Bose: Copyright by Sarah Bose

Once again blah blah blah I don't Own GWand yadda yadda yadda, but I love Duo Maxwell

_Part 3_

Trowa leaned against the doorway, arms crossed face emotionless as he watched the rest of the boys argue.

Quatre watched with Trowa. He was worried, the other three seemed pretty hostile and he didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"No way Heero!!" Wufei yelled slamming his fist on the coffee table in front of him. "I forbid it!!!!"

Heero leaned back against the couch and yawned, looking at Wufei defiantly. "What are you?? My mother?? I can do what I want."

Wufei stopped and tried to calm himself down. "Heero, listen, I don't want you to get killed....again.." You're putting your life in danger, and not only yours! Duo's as well!! Why won't you let us help you? You're being stupid Heero!" He said looking at the two of them sitting on the couch on the other side of the table.

Heero was leaning against the back of the couch, relaxed watching Wufei intently.

Duo on the other hand was sitting on the edge of the couch, fidgeting nervously. 'What if we're killed? What about our friends? What about Hilde?' Thousands of questions raced through his mind, but the thing was, he didn't have the answer to any of them.

"Duo?" Wufei asked. "What do you think? Are you going on this mission with him?"

The Shinigami immediately straightened in his seat. "Yes" It was a one-word answer, but its point was clear. He had to figure out whoever that girl was, and whoever was trying to kill them. The God of Death wouldn't back down.

Wufei stood up and stalked out of Quatre's house. He was angry. Angry at Heero for being stupid. Angry at Duo for agreeing with Heero, and most of all angry at that silver eyed girl that started it all. If Heero and Duo couldn't kill her. He would. He swore to it.

Reija walked into the old building, her silver eyes detecting every movement around her, every little animal's movement as she wandered down the dark corridor.

Something caught her eye and she quickly turned to look.

A tall man with long blonde hair stepped out of the darkness. "AhhhReija" He said with a smile. "Did you kill them yet?"

Reija looked at him. " Not yet sir, but they'll be dead by tomorrow, I promise you."

"Don't underestimate them, they're stronger than you think."

"I already understand this sir." Reija said, bowing before him. "Please allow me more time. I know I can kill them if you give me the chance."

The blonde gave a short laugh. "Of course you can have more time." He responded politely. "I would have never imagined that you could kill those two so quickly."

Reija stood back up and went to walk out the door but then stopped and turned to look at her leader once more. " Sir Zechs, If you don't mind my asking, why do you want Heero and Duo destroyed?"

Zechs walked over to her and put a hand gently to her cheek. "That is nothing for you to worry about.now please.go and do what I asked"

Reija moved away. "Yes sir Zechs" And with that, she left.


	4. Just because C4

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre all walked into the mansion, looking around at the walls and paintings. Heero walked over to Pagan.

Pagan turned and without saying a word pointed to the back yard. Heero scratched his head and motioned for the other three to follow.

Relena turned to look at them as they walked in. "hey boys. You like what I did with 'em?" she replied pointing to the Gundams lined up in front of her. All were clean and all were in perfect working order.

Heero looked at her, was that a smile she saw? Possibly? No, she had imagined it.

Heero walked over to his Gundam quietly surveying it, then he tapped the side of the leg of the Gundam, his eyes widening. Then he looked at Relena, an unusual expression on his face. "How long has it been since anyone's been in here?" He asked questionably.

"About three days. Why Heero?" Relena answered curiously.

"We gotta get out of here." He replied as he walked over to her quickly.

"Oi, Heero, what's wrong?" Duo Replied scratching his head, tilting it to one side.

"I'm not totally sure, but I believe someone has sabotaged our Gundams. I don't think its safe to stay in this area." Heero replied pensively.

Then Wufei caught a glimpse of a dark figure running and teal hair disappearing behind a wall. Wufei looked at Heero then sprinted for where the figure had stood, but found nothing.

"It doesn't matter who I kill in the process." The lone figure replied with evil looking smile as she held a button cupped in her shaking hands. ' Why am I shaking so badly? Am I actually afraid....that I might die as well?' she lingered on the thoughts a bit but quickly waved them away. "Oh well, Zechs' orders, here goes nothing." She replied as she pressed the button, staggering back farther into the desolate shadows so as not to be detected.

Suddenly the entire area was shook with an enormous explosion, all the pilots were sent flying, Heero jumping over Relena and holding onto her protectively blocking her as they fell.

The Gundams were blown into small pieces, metal and gears flying above the pilots' heads, threatening their life.

Duo lay on his stomach with his arms over his face, a frightened expression as he watched Deathscythe be destroyed once again. 'I've handled it beforeI can handle it again." He assured himself coldly. He knew he was lying to himself.

Trowa had also kept Quatre from getting hurt, as he had always done. He wouldn't let his only true friend die. Though the other pilots were his friends as well, none of them compared with Quatre.

Wufei slid back from the explosion and hit the far wall, letting out a slight noise as he fell to the floor onto his stomach shielding his face as he watched in horror.

Reija gave another smile, and yelped as a gear hit her chest sending her sprawling; She rolled over and pushed it off, getting to her feet, catching her breath as she ran away from the scene of the crime. Zechs would be pleased. She wouldn't get any demerits this time, no, this time she would be rewarded.

After about three minutes slowly everyone stood up, except Heero and Relena, They had been closest to the impact point....were they killed? Duo cautiously staggered over to them followed by the others.

"Hey Heero" Duo replied, gently shaking him. "Come on buddy, I know you're not dead, you're the perfect soldier, you can't let a bomb wipe you out."

The others watched in silence afraid of what had become of the two.

Heero gave a short moan and opened his eyes looking at Duo. "Of course I won't let a bomb wipe me out Duo" He breathed staggeredly as he stood up, his cobalt eyes looking down at Relena. "You can open your eyes now it's all over."

Relena obeyed and stood up. "Heero" She replied concerned. "Are you alright?"

Heero gave a quirky smile as he fell forward. Duo quickly grabbed him by the waist and held him up. "Oi, Heero, what's the matter?!" Then his violet eyes widened in shock as he looked at his hand, it was covered in blood. "h-h-hey H-h-heerowh-what'd they do to ya??" He asked shakily.

Heero's teeth were clenched together tightly and he made a noise as Duo held onto him. "The Gundama piece of metal." He replied drawing in a ragged breath, hanging his head.

Duo laid Heero on the ground gently and tore off his shirt, There was a large cut across his side, starting from the right side of his back and ending in the front, it was deep and a large puddle of blood formed underneath Heero as he struggled to get up.

"Where's that girl?!" Heero replied suddenly. "I-I know that this is her fault!!" He struggled to sit up but Wufei pushed him back down onto his back.

Heero made a noise and looked at him. " I can take care of myself.Wufei."

"Not like this you can't." He answered, his black eyes narrowing menacingly.

"He's right Heero." Relena butted in kneeling down next to him, moving stray hairs out of his face.

Heero grabbed Relena's hand in his painfully and glared at her, his Prussian blue eyes looking as though they're on fire with rage and hatred. "Its never stopped me before...Wh-what makes you think it w-will now?." He said sitting up painfully and slowly getting to his feet stumbling a bit as he tried to walk. "S-see?? I'm o...kay" He said putting a hand on his side tightly.

"Wait-a-minute Heero!!" Duo called jumping to his feet after his persistent friend. " Don't leave Heero!! You're too weak to make it anywhere!"

Heero stopped and slowly turned around and looked at Duo with a weird look in his eyes, the look of determination, pain and loss.

Duo stepped back nervously. "Heero"

"Leave me alone Duo" He said walking out of the back yard, trailing blood in vivid puddles along behind him.

Duo watched him then turned around to see a crying Quatre and Relena, Wufei shaking his head muttering to himself silently, and Trowa leaning against the wall looking down at the floor.

"He's gonna make it isn't he???" Relena said holding Duo's shoulders shaking him tears streaming down her face. " He won't die....he won't" She replied trailing off, wrapping her arms around Duo's waist, needing comfort.

"Yeah, Heero will be fine." He replied shakily putting his arms around Relena trying to stop her crying. ' Please let him be okay....' "Besides....our Heero's been through a lot worse right?"

"My sister was in there??? You idiot! I didn't want you to kill her! Goddammit she's my sister!! She's the entire reason your killing Duo and Heero! To protect her! What was going through that thick Skull of yours????" Zechs yelled angrily kicking over his table, its contents spilling onto the tile floor.

Reija took a few steps backwards as Zechs loomed over her, "but sir, I was just...."

"JUST WHAT??? FOLLOWING ORDERS??? YOU WEREN'T FOLLOWING ORDERS!! I TOLD YOU TO KILL YUY AND MAXWELL!! NOT RELENA!!" He screamed his icy blue eyes raging with fury.

Reija gulped and stared at him searching for some compassion to understand her mistake, but there was none, only the anger and hostility showed in his grim face. His eyes fixed on her; there was no escaping from him now.

Zechs grabbed her roughly by the neck, "I swear that if my sister is hurt in anyway I will not hesitate to kill you!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!!?!?"

"Yes sir....I understand...." She timidly responded. "but....I think....that Heero saved her...so....I'm pretty sure she's okay....sir Zechs...." She replied her silver eyes glistening with tears.

"She'd better be" He replied solemnly letting her go and walking out of the warehouse.

Heero looked around at where he was, he didn't recognize it, but he did see the blonde figure walk by him as he scooted quickly into an alley leaning against the brick wall for support. 'Was Zechs responsible for all of this? No way, he wouldn't want Relena to get hurt' Heero thought to himself watching Zechs like a hawk. Then after he was out of sight Heero winced as he pushed himself away from the wall. Taking short painful breaths he ran into the warehouse. 'Where is she?!' he thought cautiously searching for her as he pulled out his gun with his free hand as the other was still holding his side. The gun was warm and sticky from Heero's bloody hands, but the didn't care; he tried to forget the pain, thinking that he had to kill that woman. That was all that mattered to him right now.

Just then he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, he quickly turned and fired his gun, there was a yelping noise and a thud. Heero walked towards the noise poised and ready for action. It was just a rat. "Shimatta!" Heero thought to himself as he watched his surroundings.

KACHING! A bullet went flying past Heero's head and he quickly dodged out of the way as it hit the wall behind him.

There was an endless rain of bullets that threatened Heero Yuy, but he dodged all of them, keeping focus on the task at hand: Killing Reija.

"What's the matter Heero?" The teal haired woman replied walking out from the shadows casually holding the gun in her hand, aiming it at Heero. "Didn't you think I'd be armed?"

Heero gave a sort pain riddled laugh, trying to act casual. "Oh, I knew you'd be armed. No ones stupid enough not to carry a gun with them. With this crazy world? You'd have to be pretty dumb to not-" He was cut off by another gunshot, this time the bullet hit his hand, knocking his gun from it, He watched in silent horror as it slid on the floor away from him.

"What's wrong? Lost your gun? Oh, what a pity, now Heero Yuy is defenseless and weak, now this is something you don't get to see everyday." She replied smiling. "Oh yes, I never dreamed killing the perfect soldier would be so easy." She replied aiming her gun at Heero's forehead.

Heero looked at her with an emotionless expression, it sent a chill along her spine. Why wasn't he afraid? He was about to die.

Another Gunshot rang out only this time it wasn't at him, Relena stood in the doorway, with tear stained cheeks and a gun in her hand.

"Why you little." Reija cursed turning around to face Relena. "I thought you were dead...No matter, we can fix that." She replied aiming her gun and firing at Relena.

Relena froze staring at the end of the barrel as if entranced. Then out of nowhere Heero jumped in front of her once again saving her life.

Heero's eyes were wide as the bullet passed through his chest. He wouldn't give up hope yet. No matter how much blood he lost or how much energy was lost, he wouldn't give up.

"Hey Silver eyes!" Called a voice, it was strangely familiar to Heero but he couldn't make out who it was. "I have a gift for ya!!" The voice laughed maniacally. "Eat Lead!!!!!" There was a shower of bullets, and Reija fell to the ground in a mess of blood.

Heero sat up from his position of laying on the ground and looked up, a slight smile made its way across his pain riddled face. Standing in the high rafters was Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and even Zechs all standing by each other all holding guns.

"CrazyBakas." Heero managed to choke out among blood from his mouth. Relena stayed by his side, holding onto him as gently as she could trying to keep him steady.

All five of them jumped down and landed on the ground with ease then walked over to the wounded soldier and the persistent girl.

"Hey Heero, you look terrible." Duo said looking him over.

Zechs was quiet for a while then finally decided to speak. "Look Heero." He said timidly. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault...I was just worried about Relena and I....uhh...."

Heero shook his head. "H-happens all th-the time...."

Zechs breathed relieved as the other Gundam pilots helped Heero to his feet and out the door.

Zechs turned to follow them but Relena stopped him. "What were you thinking???" She yelled demandingly.

"But RelenaI uhh..." Zechs stammered.

"You what?? Want to treat me like a child my whole life??? Want to try and kill my friends??? Huh??"

All the boys looked back at the two Peacecrafts, amused.

"The only person he can't win with." Duo added looking down at Heero who was passed out with a genuine Heero Yuy smile on his face.


End file.
